


The Scientist Who Stole My Heart

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: Lasers, M/M, OOC Barry Eisenburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Barry attempts to recreate time-travel, but something goes wrong.
Relationships: Barry Eisenburg/Naldo Montoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Scientist Who Stole My Heart

"Hi, Barry! What are we doing today?" I asked Barry Eisenberg, my best friend.

"I thought we could try one more time to recreate time-travel. Plus I made some more modifications to the laser and who knows what it will do..." I looked at Barry in surprise, I couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth! Barry just said he didn't know something AND wants to test it out on himself!

"U-Uh, ok, Barry, tell me when to shoot the laser..." I told him unsure if that was true.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, shoot!" I pressed the button and, the whole R.V. lit up with laser light. After that I felt my stomach turn and, I instantly regretted doing it. I felt like it all went wrong when I lowered my finger. "B-Barry?" I asked through the smoke. No response.

Soon enough the smoke cleared up and I saw something I never thought I would ever see...

\----------------Naldo----------------

I see Barry, but different. He's wearing nothing but a pair of rainbow boxers and the words "I'm Gay" seemed to be tattooed on his chest.

"B-barry?" I ask feeling face heat up wildly. He walks over to me slowly until he's up I'm in front of me.

"Yes, Renaldo-rito~?" He says trailing his fingers up my chest on each silabal.

My blush deepens as he grips my chin. He leans in and sets his soft lips upon mine. He quickly backs me up against a wall pinning my hands above my head.

"Aww, Renaldo... Why aren't you kissing back?" He says pulling away, drool trailing from his mouth.

"I-I" I stammer "Barry I--"

Barry puts his finger gentle upon my lips.

"Shhhh... I understand."

"I don't think you do..."

"No, I do! You just don't want to do it right now. It's completely fine!"

"Barry? Who am I to you?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"I'm your WHAT?!"

Barry looks at me with pain in his eyes. He steps back and let's go of my hands.

"Oh. I get it. You don't love me anymore." Barry says looking down with tears in his eyes.

He starts to walk away but I grab his hand. He looks at me as a hot tear slides down his face. I pull him to be in front of me and look him dead in the eyes.

"Barry wait. I DO love you but this is all so new to me. You asked me to shoot you with this laser," I say wiping the tears off his face, "But it must have changed something because when the smoke cleared this you appeared and kissed me."

"O-Oh... Renaldo I--"

I cut him off by slamming my lips against his. He's surprised at first but quickly melts into it. I switch us around so he is up against the wall. I slide my tongue against his bottom lip begging for entrance. He playfully declines but lets me in. I explore every crevice of his moist mouth, feeling him move his arms to be wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

"BARRY?! NALDO!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I hear Cyd say from behind us...

\---------------Barry-----------------

"I-I uh," Naldo says, stepping away from me as I let go of him, "Cyd, this isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you two were making out. "

I cross my arms and look at her, confused.

"And?"

"Barry? Naldo, What's going on?" Shelby says, stepping into the RV, "Woah, Barry, what are you wearing?"

"He was, uh, testing something out. He was running an exam on different people's reactions to a change in physical appearance. In a controversial topic, people tend to have different reactions based on their upbringing."

I bring my hands up to my face as if I'm praying if I was a cartoon character my eyes would be in the shape of stars.

"He's learned so much."

"Barry, is this true?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. You see, I was only doing this for my own amusement to see Renaldo's reaction, you two were just icing on the cake," I say, returning to my normal self.

I take a wipe and remove the marker from my chest, putting on a grey shirt and lab coat, then putting on some grey pants.

"So, this was all a trick?" Naldo says, looking down, seemingly embarrassed.

I put an arm around Naldo, "Girls, could you give us some time alone?"

Shelby and Cyd reluctantly sigh and walk out of the RV.

I lead him to sit down at the table next to the alien, I sit across from him and put my hands on his on top of the table.

"Renaldo, I was not lying in anything I said. I do have feelings for you that I would describe as love. When I see you, my stomach twists and I feel queasy. My eyes seem to shake and hurt every time you leave, water starts to fall once in a while. I love you, Naldo, and I hope you weren't just saying it on impulse."

Naldo begins to cry once I use his real name. I can't tell whether it's happy or sad.

"I-I... I love you, Barry. I love you."

He begins to sob, covering his face with his hands. I get up and sit next to him on the seat and hug him, he leans into my shoulder.

"Renaldo, why are you crying?"

"I-I... I just... I'm so happy, Barry."

"Would you prefer I call you Naldo?"

"No, Renaldo is perfect."

He hugs me and boops my nose, I laugh.

"I like your laugh, Barry."

"I like you more."

He kisses me softly and we fall asleep snuggling with the alien.


End file.
